


how do you say "fuck you" in flower

by minmochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, flowerboy! jeonghan, idk how to tag help, idk???, jisoo is barely in this, kpop, small amounts of vulgarness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmochi/pseuds/minmochi
Summary: seungcheol is horrible with wording his emotions, so he goes to the flower shop for help.





	how do you say "fuck you" in flower

**Author's Note:**

> really quick and sloppy!!  
> im sorry about that but enjoy!!  
> un-edited !!

It was one of those days, where it wasnt stormjng but it was still wet and humid, only today it proved to be a good day. Even if the weather wasn't as nice as he had hoped it would be while he was at work in the small flower shop.

Atop his head he wore a flower crown that sat nicely against his dadk brown hair. He looked up when he had heard the familiar sound of the door bell ringing as a customer walked in.

"Hello! Is there anything i can help you with?" Jeonghan asked, smiling adorably, pushing his hair behind his ear as he watched the male wander around the shop. He then walked to the counter looking at the decorations on the desk.

"Have any flowers that say "fuck you" but in a nice way?" He asked, looking up at the cashier seeing a shocked expression that soon loosened.

"What kind of meaning is behind it? Is it for an ex maybe?" Jeonghan asked wandering to the back looking through his flowers trying to find the right one.

Seungcheol looked around the shop staying at the counter as he waited, "a friend" was all he responded with. Looking at the exit the brunette had left in, he saw him come back out with a couple of flowers in hand.

"How are these?" He asked, looking at the taller male for a reaction. He watched as his face went from stressed to amused and got a nod.

"Perfect" he responded before paying and waving leaving the shop heading back into the rain. Jeonghan let out a sigh, how can someone be so perfect in the first 5 minutes of meeting them? He'll never know.

\--  
Seungcheols second time to the flower shop he had been excpecting the same boy to great him, only this time he was greeted by a dofferent male. His tag stating his name Jisoo.

"Hi, anything i can help with?" Jisoo asked, standing up straight as he moved the magazine out of the way behind the counter.

Seungcheol walked upto the counter, about to ask for the flower he had wanting when he was interuoted by the common door bell ringing. The familiar looking boy walked over and set his bag down behind the counter and saw seungcheol. Jisoo waved and walked to the back as Jeonghan pushed the hair behind his ear.

"Back for more friendly fuck you flowers?" He teased, a soft smile appearing on his lips causing Seungcheols cheeks to dust with a soft pink color. Seungcheol shook his head, chuckling softly "no, i uh i was wondering actually this time if you had any flowers that say 'wanna go out sometime?'" He said looking away causing Jeonghans cheeks to turn a soft pink before nodding.

He walked to the back grabbing a small bouquet with mixed flowers that fit nicely together before handing them to the taller male.

\--

"Jeonghan maybe you should go see if he's alright? He's been sitting there for at least 2 hours now." Jisoo said, looking outside to see Seungcheol sitting on the bench outside their shop still holding the bouquet in one hand as he played on his phone in the other.

Jeonghan looked down and sighed letting his hair cover his face from the side, he looked outside to seungcheol and stood up straight and took a flower of his liking that reminds him of the older male.

Walking out he braced himself, its not that big a deal. Right?

He walked over quietly and stood infront of Seungcheol.

"Hey i um i noticed you've been out here fir a while and maybe your just waiting for someone?" He kept blabbering on, blushing a bit as seungcheol stood up and looked at him.

"I didnt mean to be a destraction! I was just. . . Here i was waiting for you to get off work to ask if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked, looking at the angel before him and saw the smile that grew on his face.

Jeonghan nodded a bit holding the flower to the older male "i'd love too!" He said taking the bouquet when he handed it to him.

Seungcheol leaned down a bit, watching as the blush grew on the other boy as he pushed his hair behind his ear for him and kissed his cheek.

"Pick you up at 8?" He asked, Jeonghan nodded walking back into the shop when the older male walked away. He noticed a note attatched to the ribbon he must've placed after buying the bouquet.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**   
**Call me angel ♡**   
**-Seungcheol**

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay!  
> bot really big on jeongcheol but i thought this was noce to write!! writing in the car and very quickly


End file.
